Ash's Legend
by Of the Flame
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Ash disappeared off the face of the earth. Now he is back with a new goal, and his pokemon are ready to help him. Can this ambitious man overcome challenges to fulfill a promise made far too long ago?
1. An age old promise

**A/N: Hiya! Welcome to my first fanfic. I promise a few twists and turns, maybe even some bitter betrayals… but probably not. So remember, read, review, and repeat.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the shirt on my back and my head full of dreams.**

It was a bright day in Blackthorn city, the sun was shining and there were pokemon everywhere. A garchomp and a flygon were conversing idly, a dragonite was telling of her adventures to the young dratini in the lake, a hydreigon was arguing with itself, and finally, a man resting near a raichu and a charzard near the entrance to the den of dragons. This last event may have seemed serene to the casual observer, but this man had led a full life, and he was still plagued by the scars of several events.

The man woke to an eerie call, and he was unable to determine whether it was pokemon or something else. He stood up quickly and saw a lapras with a purple haired girl on its back.

"Hello," the girl on the lapras shouted, "I need entrance to the Den of Dragons."

"I need proof that you are worthy. Do you have the Rising badge?" The man questioned.

"Uh…" the lady thought for a moment. "No, but I need to enter immediately. I will force my way in if need be!"

The figure standing by the entrance to the cave seemed angered by this response. "You have not been allowed to enter this sacred place, yet you attempt to anyways, that is an unforgivable act." As the man said this he swept back the hood of his brown cloak to reveal a mess of raven hair and chocolate-brown eyes. "I was the shadow of Mount Silver; I have battled Lance to a standstill. I am Ash Ketchum, a dragon master, the guardian of the den of dragons and I will defeat you here."

The girl on the approaching lapras simply smiled. "Huh, in my years traveling with you I never imagined that the little kid you used to be would become the guardian of the Den of Dragons."

The raichu, charzard, and Ash were all taken back by this. "Iris?" Ash asked, completely taken off guard.

"Yep!" Iris responded before leaping off her lapras.

"Not that I am not glad to see you, but why did you come here." Ash queried.

"Well, I came looking for Lance because there will be a special tournament for distinguished individuals and I was told to invite Lance," Iris told him, "although I could probably pull a few strings to get you entered if you want, seeing as you are the current guardian of the Den of Dragons."

"Hmmm… I don't know," Ash was looking down as he said this, twiddling with the fold of his robes, "I haven't made a public appearance since the Unova league which was about fifteen years ago and I still have to remain here guarding the entrance…"

Iris' face fell as Ash spoke. "Well I guess that's fine. Do you know where Lance is?"

"Yeah, he is at the shrine. Seeing as you are champion of Unova, I can let you in." Iris was about to walk into the cave when Ash asked, "By the way, where is the tournament taking place?"

"The tournament is in Alto Mare, you know, the island south of Azalea town, the city guarded by a latios and a latias." At this Ash gave a small start of surprise, remembering all the events that took place there, from Latios and Latias, to the Soul Dew, to the DMA, to Latios giving his life, but most of his promise to Latios.

Flashback

All of the water from the canal retreated into the sea.

"Oh no!" Lorenzo exclaimed," The prophecy was true, the Soul Dew has been out of the pool for much too long! It is dying!"

"What!" Ash was shocked as he looked at the dried up canals of the city. "All of the water has disappeared."

"And I'm afraid it will be coming back." Lorenzo replied eerily.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked innocently.

"The water will well up to create a tsunami."

The dreaded wall of water appeared on the horizon and slowly moved toward the city, destroying all in its wake. A brief discussion between Latios and Latias and they both knew what they had to do. Latios and Latias took off at breakneck speeds toward the wave.

"Latias!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Latios!" Bianca cried concern evident in her voice.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu called out, his worry made clear.

The eon twins were enveloped in a bright blue light as they charged into the wave. When the light died down, the wave was nowhere to be found, but neither were Latias and Latios.

The water did return in a less forceful manner, and when it did the group got in a boat to search for the twins. Latias was quickly found being carried by a mantyke, but Latios was never found.

Lorenzo sighed, "Like his father, Latios gave his life to save the city and become the next Soul Dew." Latias cooed unhappily at this.

It was nearly an hour later when Ash, carrying Latias, made it to the secret garden and promptly collapsed. He had decided to carry a sleeping Latias back to the garden. Ash was too tired to move a muscle, so he simply fell asleep. He had one strange dream that night.

When Ash opened his eyes, he saw nothing but a black void, with Latios floating before him.

"Latios!" Ash was in shock. He thought that Latios was gone.

Latios sighed. "Yes Ash, it is me. When I hit the wave, I gave the rest of my power to protect my sister. Now I can't be there to protect her, I need someone else to now. Ash, when you get done your journey, I need you to protect her. Please, I am begging you."

Ash was shocked at the turn of events, but he would help nonetheless. "Alright, when I am finished with my journey I will come back."

Latios simply smiled. "Thank you Ash and goodbye… for now."

Flashback

"Anyways, see ya Ash." Iris said as she walked off.

"Iris, wait. I will take part in the tournament." Ash replied, This will also give me an excuse to find Latias, he thought silently.

"Really? Great!" Iris replied cheerfully before skipping off to find Lance.

Huh, and she thought I was a kid, oh well, Ash thought as he put his fingers to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. His entire team had arrived, Charzard, Flygon, Dragonite, Hydreigon, Garchomp, and Raichu.

"Okay guys, it is time to fulfill a promise I made far too long ago."

**A/N: I know that Red was "technically" the shadow of Mt. Silver, but in my story Ash was.**

**So what did you guys think? Love it, like it, hate it, or did it make you want to throw your computer out the window? Tell me what you think and how I could improve.**


	2. Meeting an old friend

**A/N: Hiya! I'm going to try to update daily because my parents sprung a surprise ten-day vacation on me earlier, so I won't be able to update for a while. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter of this story, although I don't think this chapter was as well written as my previous one, and remember, read, review, and repeat!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pokémon, but I don't.**

Three powerful dragon masters were leaning against the railing of the boat as Alto Mare came into view. Two of these were wearing their formal champion attire and it was obvious that they were the champions Iris and Lance, but the man in the middle was shrouded in his brown cloak, no features of his face clearly distinguishable. The only thing that said this was Ash Ketchum was the fact that his electric mouse, now a raichu, was on his shoulder.

"Wow," Iris said, "we really are cutting it close. The tournament will start in several hours."

"Well, the only thing that matters is that we make it there in time." Lance reasoned.

"We need to check in at the Pokémon center." Iris mentioned as they stepped off of the boat. Iris and Lance turned towards the Pokémon center while Ash went in the opposite direction.

"I'll meet you guys later. I have something I need to attend to first." Ash told them as he walked off.

"Rai!" Ash's longtime partner agreed as they walked away.

Ash worked his way through the twisting alleys, walking with such purpose that one would assume he had been here before, until he stopped at what appeared to be a dead-end. Ash smiled as he started to walk into the wall. His eyes saw darkness until he stepped out into the secret garden, a place known by few and seen by even less.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ash saw a red blur coming at him. Ash quickly turned in time to catch a claw glowing a light green.

Ash chuckled, "Well Latias, it seems you learned dragon claw. Hello, again."

"Rai Rai!" Raichu stated.

Latias' claw stopped glowing and a voice sounded in Ash's head, _'Is it really you Ash?'_

"Yeah Latias, it's really me, Ash." The man stated as he let go of her claw and pulled back his hood. Latias was overjoyed as she flew around the garden before coming back around and tackling Ash with a hug.

Ash started to laugh as he said, "It's good to see you too. Oh, and it is nice to see that you learned telepathy."

_'Thanks! Now show me your other Pokemon, I really want to meet your friends!'_

Ash, still smiling, nodded his head to this. "Alright." He threw five pokeballs into the air and out came his Pokémon.

The first Pokémon to greet Latias was a flygon. The flygon could not sit still, rambling on in his own language. Latias smiled at this, finally finding a playmate as energetic as her.

After flygon came a garchomp. This Pokémon had an air of confidence, maybe too much. There was a brief exchange before he left to keep flygon from breaking something else.

Next came a charizard, who instantly went down on one knee. Charizard looked up hopefully as Latias smiled sweetly at him, before she hit him with a dragon claw in the face. Charizard could be seen sulking in the corner, although this wasn't something new to him.

That was when a dragonite came over. She and Latias appeared to be having a nice conversation before flygon broke something. Dragonite had to rush over and try to detain him before he broke anything else.

Finally, there was hydreigon. He floated up to Latias licking his lips. His three heads shot out, trying to get dinner. Before Latias could react, Ash had jumped up and restrained the beast. With a nod, Ash jumped off Hydreigon as Raichu unloaded a massive amount of electricity into the Pokémon. Hydreigon fell to the ground, unable to continue floating.

"I think Garchomp and Dragonite need some help restraining flygon. Would you mind helping out?" Ash asked.

_'Sure,' _Latios telepathically told him, _'If I don't help out, I fear that Flygon will find my secret stash of RageCandyBars. Then we'd really be in trouble.'_ Latias giggled as she raced off to control the hyper dragon.

Ash felt called towards the Soul Dew in the pool, the same Soul Dew that contained Latios' soul. Ash dipped his hand into the water and touched the Soul Dew.

His vision faded to a deep blue and he saw a familiar face, a face he had not seen since he made that promise. He saw the face of Latios.

Ash was far from freaking out; in fact he wasn't even startled. This seemed pretty tame for something a Pokémon of legend can do. Ash was starting to wonder if he was getting harder to startle or if Pokémon miracles were just getting duller.

"Hello Ash." Latios said.

"Hi Latios." Ash replied, only slightly amused he was having a regular conversation with Latios.

"I have called you here for one reason Ash. Alto Mare is dying." Latios told him.

Ash nodded. "I have noticed that Alto Mare has lost its felling of joy, some of the buildings are falling apart, the canals are slowly losing water, and the city seems close to ruin."

"It is, but there is a way to prevent this. Alto Mare is dying because," Latios paused to gather his thoughts, "it is dying because there needs to be a living latias and latios, and I am not considered 'living.' I can, however, form a new latios. Ash, I am asking you. Will you take on the duties as the next guardian of Alto Mare? Will you accept my gift and become the next latios?"

The reality of the situation lay heavily on Ash's conscious. His thoughts waged war against each other, logic against reason. His mind wandered through the argument until he came to the end. He realized that while guarding the Den of Dragons was important, he had promised Latios he would protect his sister, and he couldn't tear Latias away from Alto Mare.

For one final time he looked at Latios with his mortal eyes as he stated, "Yes, I accept your gift; I will be the next guardian of Alto Mare."

Latios nodded, his eyes glowing a light blue as the triangle on his chest glowed a deep red, "Very well Ash, it is time. Thank you and good-bye, until we meet on the other side." Ash screamed in pain as his vision dimmed to black as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Huray for cliff hangers and plot twists! Hope you guys liked this chapter, but if you have something I could improve just tell me.**


	3. Witnessing a dragon's wrath

**A/N: I'm on a roll! Three chapters in three days, I think that I'm doing pretty well. Read, review, and repeat. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: A man wearing a black trench coat walked through the rain that night on his way to meet his next client. He walked into an  
alley way and said to the boy next to him, "Hello, I am Of the Flame, and I do not own Pokémon."**

Latias was confused. Ash was just standing there, touching the Soul Dew when he was enveloped in a familiar blue light. When the light died down there was a latios lying there.

This latios was unusually large. Its entire body was extremely muscular, more so than the norm. Beside those two facts, it was a regular latios, blue feathers and all.

"Ugh." The latios groaned as it raised its head, "Hey Latias, it's me, Ash. Latios and I had a conversation inside the Soul Dew and he turned me into this." Ash said, gesturing to himself with his claws. Latias nodded. Latios spoke to her during her sleep to give tell her what was happening to the city. Apparently transforming Ash had fixed the issues. The water was flowing stronger, the pidgeys were chirping, and the city just felt more alive.

Ash began to levitate, shakily at first, but with the help of Latias his floating became more controlled. Ah floated silently over to where his pokemon were resting.

As he approached all of his pokemon knelt down as they realized they were in the presence of a legendary pokemon, all of his pokemon except Raichu, who exclaimed rather loudly, "Stop acting so high and mighty. I know that is you, Ash."

Ash cracked a small smile at this, "Yeah, you got me Raichu. But seriously, we gotta get out of here before Lance and Iris track the massive amount of draconian energy and—"

Whatever Ash was going to say was cut off by an amazed stutter. "L-L-Latias! And L-Latios!" Ash turned around to see two shocked dragon masters, Iris and Lance.

"Well, they discovered the secret garden." Latias sighed, "I guess we have to kill them or risk them blabbing."

"No!" Ash shouted, exasperated, "These two are friends of mine, and very important people. Killing them would cause more problems than it would solve." While Ash was saying this, Raichu and Charizard had jumped in front of the two eon Pokémon, their arms spread wide in an attempt to prevent a battle.

Iris looked at them closely before noticing the four draconian figures in the background. "Are you Ash's Pokémon?" She asked. Raichu nodded. Iris asked a second question, "Where is Ash?" Raichu looked at Ash, asking for permission. He simply nodded.

Raichu turned back to Iris, before turning once more to point at the latios. Ash decided it was now never, used the knowledge Latias had given him psychically. Ash felt his features change as he was enveloped in a soft blue light. Ash knew that he had transformed successfully, his feet were planted solidly on the ground and he was wearing a brown cloak. Ash sighed, realizing how much explaining this would need. Instead of waiting for their questions, Ash launched straight into a story describing what had happened nearly twenty years ago and what had just recently occurred.

After Ash had finish his explanation Iris spoke up. "Oh, so that is why you decided to come when I mentioned where the tournament was being held." Iris said, "So, is Latias your pokemon?"

Ash shook his head. "Nope."

Iris had an evil glint in her eye. "Good." She replied as she hurled a purple pokeball at the dragoness. The action so sudden and the object was flying so fast that no normal being could have reacted in time, whether human or Pokemon. Fortunately, Ash was far from normal. His reflexes kicked in and his hand shot out to grab the infallible capture device.

Ash crushed the device as Iris squeaked, "My master ball! Do you have any idea how much it costs to get a master ball manufactured?! " Iris was fuming by the end of this.

"Probably not as much as the medical bill you will receive if you mess with Latias again." Ash responded with pure fury in his eyes. He put his arm protectively around Latias as he told her, "I have to go to the Pokemon center with my _friend_ here to register for the tournament taking place." Ash silently returned all of his pokemon, save Raichu, to their respective pokeballs. Raichu climbed up on Ash's shoulder as the three dragon masters walked out of the hidden paradise.

Lance sighed as he quickened his pace to catch up to Ash and Iris. _This keeps getting better and better, _Lance thinks, _First we have an actual __pokemon__ trainer, now he is going to register for an official tournament. What's next? The world is threatened again?_

Lance didn't realize just how right he was.

**A/N: And that concludes chapter three of Ash's legend. Tell me what you think and please give suggestions on how I could improve.**


	4. Undetered

**A/N:I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! I'm ready to get back in to fanfiction and write. On a side note, any Pokemon in the vicinity of Ash will be translated. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, the million dollar industry, the thing I will never own.**

The doors to the Pokémon center opened as Ash, followed by the two champions, walked in.

"Hello sir." The Nurse Joy said as Ash walked up to her.

"Hello." Ash responded, "I would like to enter the legend's tournament."

Nurse Joy nodded, "Okay. I just need to know some of your recent accomplishments so that I can verify that you can be accepted."

Ash nodded. "I am a frontier brain and I have conquered the Orange island League."

"Very well, we will get you signed up for the tournament. All we need is your name."

"I am Red, from Blackthorn city." Ash responded.

Nurse Joy smiled at him and said, "You are all signed up. Your first match is at two o'clock. Good luck!"

Ash nodded his thanks, realizing he would have to be extremely careful that Gary did not recognize him. With this, Ash left with Lance and Iris, the three of them heading to the recently built arena.

Lance looked at Ash with an accusing glare. "Is there any reason why you entered under a false name?" Lance asked.

Ash sighed; having realized this question would come. "Yes," He responded, "I have heard rumors of several people who I knew had entered this tournament. It would be simpler for me if they never realized who I was."

"That doesn't give you the right to leave us all in the dark!" Iris yelled at him, "We were all worried when you just up and disappeared after the Unova league!"

"You're not exactly innocent either," Ash responded darkly, "Yelling me for losing to that little idiot Cameron."

"Yeah." Raichu agreed, equally unhappy.

Lance looked at his watch. "We need to leave for the tournament; the first match is beginning in several minutes."

"I'm gonna go on ahead." Ash stated as he walked into a dark alleyway. A faint blue glow could be seen coming from the alley. The glow disappeared and Ash was back in the form that was beginning to feel more natural to him. He turned invisible as Raichu hopped on and they flew off, intent on meeting with Latias before the tournament.

After several brief moments of flying over the twisting city, Ash finally descended in the secret garden. He allowed himself to drop the illusion and called out, "Latias!"

"Latios!?" Ash turned around to see a very confused woman. She was wearing a green shirt and a white skirt. She had brown hair with two tufts sticking up on either side of her head, similar to Latias. On top of her head was a white baret. If Ash guessed her age, he would have said she was around his age.

Ash shook his head at her question and reverted to his human form. "Hello Bianca," Ash said, "I hope you still recognize me. I mean, I did help save this city"

"Ash?" Bianca asked, still in shock.

Ash smiled. "Good to see you to."

"Hi Ash!" Latias said as she flew in and tackled Ash with a hug.

"Hi Latias." Ash said. "Would you like to come to the tournament in the arena with me?"

Latias nodded vigorously. "Sure!"

Ash transformed back into a latios as he and Latias took off, Raichu having been on Ash's back. They arrived at the tournament arena quickly. The arena had a roman style, with huge arches made of white stone. Inside the coliseum, there was the standard dirt battle arena littered with rocks and boulders everywhere. With his razor-sharp vision, Ash quickly found a group of people he did not want to see. He saw Brock, Misty, May, Cilan, and Max. These were some of the people who had insulted Ash until he could take it no more. He also saw Gary, his one true friend, standing with them. He was the only one of the group who did not judge Ash for his mistake.

It was time for Ash's battle. His team had been chosen and he was waiting to be introduced.

"Alright," the announcer began as he stepped up to the microphone. "It is time for the next battle. In the green corner, we have Red, a man who has defeated the Orange Island champion, Drake, as well as managing to defeat the battle frontier, winning the right to become a frontier brain himself." As he said this, "Red" stepped into the battle arena, Raichu on his shoulder.

"In the red corner, he is a famous researcher and gym leader, welcome Gary Oak!" Ash bit back a curse as Gary walked onto the field. Keeping his identity a secret would be harder than it should have been in the first round.

"This will be a three on three pokemon battle between Gary of Pallet town and Red of Blackthorn city." The referee said, "Battle begin."

"Go Nidoking!" Gary shouted as he threw his pokeball onto the field.

"Go flygon." Ash said as he tossed out the pokeball.

Both Pokemon were released in a flash of white as they eyed each other warily.

"Use dragonbreath." Ash commanded as his draconian Pokémon launched a greenish flame at the opponent.

"Dodge it Nidoking and use hyperbeam." The nidoking leapt out-of-the-way and launched a beam of yellow-orange energy. The area hit by the dragon breath had a greenish residue left on it.

"Counter it with heat wave." Ash commanded. Flygon's body took on a red aura. It flapped its wings, sending pure heat at the poison Pokémon. The hyperbeam dissipated as it was struck by the heat. Nidoking fell to its knees as it was struck by the heat. The rocks affected by the attack were melted, creating a magmoid soup.

Ash decided it was time to finish the fight. "Use sandstorm, Flygon." With a ghostly wail, flygon whipped up a tornado of sand that pulled the lava and the green residue from the dragonbreath into itself.*

"Nidoking!" Gary cried as his Pokémon was engulfed by the vortex of sand and lava. Nidoking's plead for help could not be heard over the ghostly wail of the spirit of the desert. The sand stopped flowing and the poison Pokémon was on the ground, unmoving.

The referee quickly regained his composure. "This battle goes to Red. Please send out you next Pokémon Gary." Gary nod. He threw out his next pokeball. His umbreon came out next.

"Let me fight her."* Raichu said, complete confidence in his voice.

"Return Flygon. Good work." Flygon nodded as a red light engulfed it. "Go Raichu!" Ash said as Raichu leapt off his arm onto the battlefield.

"Hmmm," Umbreon said to the raichu, "you and your trainer seem awfully familiar." Raichu simply shrugged in response.

"Let the battle begin." The referee said.

"Double team, Umbreon." Gary commanded. Umbreon made multiple copies of itself, each of them appearing blurred and unfocused.

"Thunder." Ash said, pointing at one of the umbreons. The sky went dark with clouds. A giant bolt of blue electricity arched down onto a specific target, the real umbreon.

"Argh!" Umbreon screamed as fell over from the powerful attack.

"How did you predict which was the real umbreon?" Gary asked.

"Simple. The other copies had flaws and only one of the umbreons was perfect. " Ash replied.

"Grrr." This was not going how Gary expected. "Use shadowball."

Umbreon charged up her attack. "Get out of here!" She screamed as she sent the shadow ball hurtling towards Raichu.

"Thunderpunch." Ash commanded. Raichu's fist began to spark as he moved forward at incredible speeds. He jabbed his fist at the shadowball. The shadowball  
seemed to solidify and it shattered like glass. Electricity was arching between the shards of shadow. "Now! Lightning control: Thunder dragon." Ash said. Raichu's cheeks sparked violently. The electricity around gathered around Raichu. The lightning formed into a dragon that flew straight at Umbreon.

"Gahh!" Umbreon screamed as it was flung into the back wall. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Umbreon is unable to battle. Raichu is the winner."

Gary sighed, realizing he had lost. "Go Blastoise" he called, never one to give up.

Ash smiled. "Return Raichu. Go Charizard, let's give them a good show."

Charizard burst out of the pokeball, roaring "Who's next?" He spotted the blastoise. "Oh, this is gonna be fun." This heated battle brought about memories to Gary of a raven haired trainer who had a pikachu and a charizard, a trainer who had disappeared fifteen years ago, the very same trainer he was battling against without realizing it. The trainer named Ash Ketchum, the man who was his best friend.

**1*: The idea for flygon's attack strategy came from Spencer's Claydol in the episode, Ka Boom With A View.**

**2*: I am a big fan of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon and it is only possible to get eevee as a girl, so I will always think of them as girls.**

**A/N: And that is the end of Chapter 4. Hope you guys are enjoying the story.**


	5. The end of the beginning

**A/N: This is chapter 5. The first part of the chapter is 3****rd**** person from Gary's POV.**

**Absolnyx: Don't worry. This story is still alive; my life has just been busy.**

**WhiteEagle 1985: I'm glad that you like my story.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is to owned by me as Unicorn is to real.**

Gary grit his teeth as he watched the two pokemon circling each other. He had never faced such a skilled trainer. He realized that while he could not win this, he should at least put up a fight.

"Use hydro pump!" Gary commanded as his large turtle pokemon sprang into action. It launched pressurized water from its cannons at Charizard.

"Flamethrower." The mysterious man commanded. The charizard exhaled fire directly at the pressurized water. The intense heat of the flame evaporated the water, creating steam. Charizard flew into the steam as Gary heard the man utter, "Seismic toss." Gary looked above the fog to see the charizard hold Blastoise in the air.

"Blastoise!" Gary shouted, "Use bite!" Blastoise bit into Charizard as they began flying in circles. Charizard roared in pain. The draconian pokemon began a nosedive that would end with blastoise on the ground. There was a loud impact and blastoise was found standing up, albeit slightly tired. Red ordered Charizard to use air slash. Gary realized how he could try to salvage the situation. Charizard created blade-like gusts of wind as he flapped his wings. "Mirror coat!" Blastiose began to glow as the blades of air began to hit him. They ricocheted back at the charizard.

"Dodge it, then use dragon claw." The man commanded. His charizard leapt into the air and angled itself at Blastoise. Blastoise had no time to react as Charizard moved at incredible speeds towards the blastoise. Charizard roared in triumph as it slashed at the blastoise with claws that glowed green.

"Blastoise, no!" Gary shouted as blastoise fell over, swirls in its eyes.

This was not the only thing that happened at that moment. The blades of wind were still flying. They sliced the cloak the man had been wearing to shreds. Gary looked up to his opponent and nearly dropped his pokeball.

The man he was facing was a giant. The man could have been eye level with Lt. Surge. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. His arms were incredibly muscular. He had black hair and brown eyes. His face that seemed hardened from years of work and pain. His face was littered with scars, but it was similar to Gary's missing friend. The picture was complete as the man's electric mouse hopped onto his shoulder. Gary realized that this man was Ash Ketchum.

"The Blastoise is unable to battle, Charizard wins. The victor is Red of Blackthorn city." The judge declared. Ash walked out of the stadium before Gary had a chance to say anything, but this would not be the last time they saw each other. Gary would make sure of that.

Ash walked down the long hallway inside of the pokemon stadium that led to the outside world. He walked out of the hallway and into the sprawling streets of Altomare. Ash was quickly greeted by a lady with long brown hair and amber-colored eyes. She had a petite frame that fit the white dress she was wearing. This stranger came right up to Ash and gave him a hug.

Ash heard a voice in his head, "_You won! You won!"_

Ash smiled as he guessed the girl's identity, "Latias?" She nodded in confirmation when she released him from the hug.

_"Do you want to go do something?"_ Latias asked.

"Sure." Ash replied. "Any ideas?"

Latias took a moment to think. _"Well, you are going to help me protect the city, so I think I should teach you how to use your psychic powers."_

"That sounds like a plan." Ash said as they began to walk into the maze of streets.

Ash felt a hand on his shoulder and he stopped walking. He turned around to see Gary standing there. "Hey pal, I need to talk with you."

Ash shrugged. "Sure what do you need?" Gary had led Ash away from Latias.

"I need to know why the hell you left Ash Ketchum!" Gary shouted.

Ash was unfazed. "I don't know who this Ash fellow is." Ash said as he pulled out his trainer card. "My name is Red."

Gary took several minutes to study the card before he snapped in half and tossed it into a canal. "Did you honestly think that you could fool me with that waste of plastic? I have issued trainer cards for nearly ten years now. I know how to spot a fake."

Ash sighed. "Oh well. I guess I can't fool you. Hello Gary, it's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, hi to you too Ash." Gary retorted, still quite angry. "Now tell me, why did you leave?"

"I left to go train. Everyone who had seen my battle against Cameron in the Unova league had ridiculed me for losing to him. One day I had enough of it, so I took several pokemon with me to Mt. Silver. We were there for several years."

Gary nodded. "So what's with this dragon master bit?"

"I had been on Mt. Silver for six years when Lance showed up. Apparently Lance had heard of a mysterious trainer on top of Mt. Silver defeating every trainer who reached the peak of the mountain. He was known as the shadow of Mount Silver. He found me at the top and I told him what I was doing up here. We decided to have a battle. If I won, he would leave me be on top of the mountain. If he won, I would leave the mountain, as I was scaring the locals, and train under him. He beat me quickly."

"And how does this relate to becoming a dragon master?" Gary asked, eyebrow raised.

Ash sighed. "I was getting to that. I had been training under Lance for several years when I decided to become a dragon master. I told Lance my ambition and he sent me to the dragon's den to train. While I was a student there, I took trips over the world as a way to find more species of dragon. I had been the guardian of the Den of Dragons for several years before I came here to take part in the tournament."

"Aww…" Raichu complained, "You didn't tell him about the part where you accidentally—"

"Shut up!" Ash hissed, his face slightly red.

Gary looked at Ash in confusion. "Did you just understand Raichu perfectly?"

Ash froze up. "Well… yeah. It happened when—"

He was cut off by the sound of a large explosion.

"Ash threw Dragonite's pokeball into the air as he said, "I have to go. I'll tell you later."

"Ash, wait!" Gary shouted, but Ash was already out of earshot.

As he flew towards the scene, Ash had a sinking feeling. Something was going to go wrong. Ash just knew it.


	6. A Chilly Reception

**A/N: Here is chapter six. Enjoy.**

**Okamisu: Hmm… Ash may save the world. That's for me to know and you to find out.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon.**

Dragonite flew over the buildings and into the town's square to see a beartic launch an ice beam at Latias. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as her entire body was encased in a block of ice.

"Death to the dragons!" The beartic roared.

Ash grit his teeth as he threw a pokeball into the air. "Charizard, use dragon claw on Beartic.." Charizard flew in silently and slashed his glowing claws across the beartic's chest. It let out a cry of pain, but did not fall.

"Leave while you still can, Beartic." Ash said as he climbed off Dragonite's back.

"Launch a hyper beam, Beartic." A man called out.

"Flamethrower, then follow it up with a dragon claw." Ash commanded. The two attacks collided, sending smoke over the battlefield. The smoke finally cleared and the man and his beartic was gone, as well as Latias.

"The coward escaped." Charizard spat.

Ash shook his head. "They're not out of the woods yet. The only ways off this island is a ferry or a strong flying pokemon. The next ferry is in two hours, at six o'clock."

Ash sent out his other pokemon. They all looked at Ash, wondering what had happened. They could feel the fury of their trainer. "You are all looking for Latias. She was attacked by a beartic and was frozen. We need to find her. Hydreigon, search the coasts. They may try to escape the island by bird pokemon. Everyone else, pair up and search the island. Meet back here in two hours." Ash motioned at Raichu. The mouse jumped on his shoulder as the others broke off.

(Dragonite's POV)

Dragonite and Flygon flew through the deserted city streets. Something was going on. The only thing Dragonite could hear was the constant chatter of Flygon. She sighed. Why was she stuck with Flygon? Why, even—

Dragonite's thougts were interrupted when five men dressed in black clothes came into the street.

"Stop!" One of the men shouted as they threw their pokeballs into the air. Each one released a vanilluxe.

"Death to the dragons!" All of the vanilluxe shouted. The ice-types all launched their ice beam at Dragonite.

The freezing energy was moving too fast to dodge. She could only close her eyes and hope for the best. She felt something knock her out of the way and she heard Flygon cry out in pain. She looked at him to see that he had taken the ice beam for her.

"Why?" She asked herself. Dragonite shook her head to clear the image of the barely conscious Flygon. She couldn't afford to stay distracted. This had become a one-on-five fight, and the odds were stacked against them anyways! She knew what she had to do… she had to use THAT move. She was shocked that she would even consider that. Ash had told her that this move was to only be used if...

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful afternoon at the Indigo League. Ash and his pokemon were out in the field training. Ash had Dragonite training night and day to master a new move. Faster than one could blink, the concrete brick was broken in two. Dragonite was overjoyed. She had mastered the move!_

_"Dragonite." Ash said, his voice serious. "I am making this move illegal."_

_Dragonite looked at him confused. Why would she work so hard for nothing? _

_"This move is extremely dangerous." Ash continued. "People and pokemon can only use about ten percent of their body's muscle strength. This is because the brain regulates how much energy is being used by the muscle. If the muscle were to use too much of the energy, the muscle would become overstressed, which could cause permanent injury, or complete destruction of the muscle."_

_Dragonite was still confused. What did this have to do with why the move is dangerous?_

_"Normally, this would not be a problem," Ash explained, "But with this attack isn't regulated by the brain, it is directed by the user's aura."_

_Dragonite, as well as everyone else, was shocked. This attack could seriously injure her._

_Ash nodded. "You seem to know the risks. I am telling you now. The only time when you may use this move is when the life of the person you care about is on the line."_

_Flashback End_

"The life of someone you care about is on the line…" She muttered. Dragonite knew that Ash did not simply throw around words. She also knew that he did not mean care for as a friend or even as family. The mighty dragon realized now that she was in love with the crazy knucklehead who had almost died to protect her.

With a deafening roar filled with rage and determination, Dragonite seemed to disappear as she sped towards the vanilluxe at blinding speeds. Their trainers couldn't even issue a command before Dragonite started attacking her opponents. Each punch thrown from her incredible speed left a dent in the victim's body.

When the final vanilluxe collapsed, Dragonite hid her fatigue and let out a triumphant roar that sent the men running. The second the men were out of sight, Dragonite almost collapsed. She limped over to Flygon.

"Tha—that was extreme speed, right?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

She nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Yes." She said. Minutes passed before she spoke again. "Flygon," She began.

"Hm." Was his response.

"I love you." With that they shared an innocent kiss. It was simple, yet filled with emotion. It was the beginning of something wonderful, something not even death could destroy.

(Ash's POV)

Ash and Raichu were strolling through the streets when they were ambushed by several men wearing black. (1)

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. It's a latios and a raichu." The man said. Ash bit back a curse. He had been wandering around as a latios. "We don't like Dragon type pokemon." The man continued. "Oh well, let's take 'em out boys. Each of the men sent out a pokemon. Their opponents were a weavile, a mamoswine, and an abomasnow.

Ash knew that he and Raichu could not defeat their opponents. These were all well trained pokemon. Ash had a plan. He focused his mind so that he could hone in on an individual's location. He found his target in a music shop near his area.

Ash telepathically told Raichu his plan. Raichu sent a strange bolt of electricity at the opposing weavile. The agile pokemon easily dodged the attack and the electricity hit a telephone wire. Raichu's body slumped as his consciousness entered the electricity to steer it towards the target.

"Ha," the man laughed, "That is one weak Raichu! So, are you next, Latios?"

Ash had to protect Raichu or he could be jolted back into his own body and he couldn't deliver the message. Ash was actually fairly proficient at his dragon attacks, being a dragon master help, so he lashed out at the approaching mamoswine by using dragon claw.

The mamoswine stumbled backwards with an "Oof!" The weavile jumped at Ash, claws glowing. Ash stopped it with a dragon breath. Ash was already tired. He hoped Gary would get his message soon.

(Gary's POV)

Gary was in the music shop because of an apparent pokemon outbreak. The manager had found out he was in town and contacted him. They were having problems with several pokemon, one being porygon. These pokemon were messing up the computer system. Gary was searching through the system to find the issue when he heard a voice coming out of a guitar amplifier. (2)

"Gary Oak," it said in a monotone voice. "Your help is need out two blocks north of here. Ash is in danger. Hurry!" Gary dashed out the door in a hurry. _What has Ash gotten himself into this time_? He wondered.

(Ash's POV)

Ash was floating in front of Raichu when he was hit by the weavile's ice punch. He fell to the ground, his body unable to handle any more. The weavile was standing over him, ready to strike the final blow, when the weavile was struck by an iron tail. Ash looked up to see Raichu ready to fight the weavile.

"You've done enough." Raichu said to Ash, "You deserve a break." And with that Raichu began to exchange blow for blow with the three pokemon. Raichu managed to grab weavile with his tail and pull it in for a focus punch. Raichu looked at his fainted opponent and turned around, only to be struck by Mamoswine's mud bomb. He stumbled backwards as Abomasnow came up behind him, his fist beginning to glow green. Abomasnow swung his fist at Raichu, taking Raichu out with wood hammer.

That was when Gary ran into the alley.

"Hey," He shouted, "What are you doing?"

"That's none of your business." One of them said.

"Yeah!" Another agreed.

"Well, it looks like you are hurting pokemon, and it is my business to do something about it." Gary replied.

"Well is doesn't matter. There is nothing you can do to stop us. Mamoswine, Abomasnow, Attack him!"

"Go Umbreon, use shadow ball on Mamoswine. Arcanine, use fire blast on abomasnow!" Gary shouted as he threw out his pokeballs.

"Both of you use blizzard!" One of the mysterious men shrieked. Both of the pokemon launched their attacks. The fire blast cut through the blizzard easily and struck its target, who stumbled backwards. The blizzard overwhelmed the shadow ball, but Umbreon leapt out of the way at her trainer's command.

Gary decided to press his advantage. "Archanine, flamethrower. Umbreon sludge bomb. Both of you attack abomasnow." Archanine and Umbreon dashed around the Mamoswine and unleashed both fire and sludge at the pokemon. With a cry of pain, the abomasnow fainted.

"Mamoswine, use mud bomb on Archanine!" The apparent leader of the group shouted. Mamoswine launched the mud at Archanine, scoring a direct hit. Archanine let out a small yelp before it fell to the ground, unconscious. Gary growled as he returned Archanine. He was still in a decent position.

Umbreon, use double team then dark pulse." Gary ordered as Mamoswine used mud bomb. Umbreon was safely out of the way when the mud bomb hit nothing. Umbreon and her clones each fired a dark pulse. Dark energy washed over Mamoswine and it shuddered. "Finish it with shadow ball." Gary commanded. Umbreon launched an orb of spiritual energies at the shivering Mamoswine. The mammoth pokemon was knocked over by the energy, and it did not get back up.

"Leave." Gary commanded, and the strange men wasted no time leaving. As soon as the men had left, Gary came over to Ash. He took a quick look at Raichu and realized something. "That looks like Ash's Raichu." He muttered. Ash could see Gary slowly put all the pieces together as his face went from thoughtful to disbelieving.

"Is that you Ash?" He questioned. Ash nodded his head. Gary, still in a state of shock, pulled a sitrus berry out of his bag and gave it to Ash. The dragon ate the berry and began to regain enough energy to transform back into his human form.

"Umbreon, help Raichu over here." Gary said.

"Got it." She said as she began to walk over to the half-conscious Raichu.

"Tell me what happened." Gary said, a demand not a question.

Ash waved him off. "Later. I have to find Latias first." Ash said as he struggled to stand. He dug around in his bag and brought out an energy root. He fed it to Raichu, and they both were off. Ash had to find Latias, and he would tear this city apart if he had to.

**A/N: 1* There seems to be a pattern here.**

**2* Explanation on how the speaker worked: Speakers work by changing electrical signals of varying intensity into audible noise. All Raichu had to do was launch an attack into the electrical system and guide it to the amplifier. This would cause the amplifier to produce a sound.**

**Questions? Comments? Just want to tell me how I'm doing? Just review and I will probably respond at the beginning of the next chapter. Bye!**


	7. Fighting Kidnapping with Kidnapping

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but a mixture of school starting and writers block have kept me from updating. Hopefully I can get back into the habit of posting updates every weekend. Now to respond to all two of the reviews since last chapter!**

**VaridyTigerSoul: I'm glad that you think my story is better than bad.**

**WhiteEagle1985: Well it wouldn't be much of an adventure story if there was no conflict. But in all seriousness, I'm glad you took the time to put in a review.**

**So, enjoy my story and review.**

(Ash's POV)

Ash and Raichu walked into the area of the abduction to see Flygon, Dragonite, Garchomp, and Charizard discussing among themselves.

"Anyone find a clue?" Ash asked. They all just shook their heads sadly. This was the moment when Hydreigon flew into the square.

"There are three ships preparing to leave port. They will be heading in three different directions." He said as he flew right up to Ash.

"Did any of them have men wearing black clothes on board?" Ash asked.

"All three of them did." The second head answered. Ash pondered this information for a moment.

"Dragonite, return. You are too injured to continue." He said to Dragonite as she was sucked back into her poke ball. "Alright, pair up in teams of two and investigate a boat. You are looking for men dressed in black uniforms. Garchomp, come with me."

The group dashed off in different directions. Ash had his eyes closed as he ran towards the dock. He was searching his memory what the strange men looked like. Ash focused his psychic energies and his clothes changed color and shape until they were similar to that of the men.

"Garchomp, return." Ash said as the dragon type pokemon was sucked back into the ball. By this point, he had reached the dock. He walked up to the barge that would soon be leaving. It was filled with the men in black. Ash walked onto the barge, acting as if he belonged there.

Ash looked around. There were men everywhere. He spotted a door at the far end of the ship which he assumed would lead underneath. The dragon master casually walked toward the steel door and opened it. I front of Ash was a well-lit hallway made of a gray metal. He stepped into the hallway as the door slammed shut behind him.

At the end of the corridor there were two guards standing in front of a door way. One of the guards stepped forward.

"State your business in our leader's office." The man challenged.

"I have important information on our activities in Alto Mare." Ash lied without any hesitation.

The second man laughed. "He already knows what went on today, he also know that you are a stow away." He said as both men pulled a poke ball from their waist.

Ash leapt forward and punched the closest guard in the gut before either of them could react. The other man had poke ball in hand and was about to release his pokemon when Ash lunged at the guard and smashed his opponent's head into the wall.

The guard fell to the ground, out cold. Ash turned around to see the other guard slam his fist into a red button on the wall. Alarms started blaring and red lights began to flash.

"Go Garchomp!" Ash said as he threw the poke ball into the air.

"What do ya need?" Garchomp asked.

"Make sure no one get through this door. I need to kidnap someone." Ash replied.

The garchomp nodded in understanding as Ash raced off. Ash burst into the room to find that the room was far bigger than he had anticipated. He quickly spotted his target at the far end of the room. He was dressed entirely in black clothes, much like his grunts. He had black hair and he wore a pair of thick glasses.

"Hello," The man said as he stood up, "I have been waiting for you, Ash."

Ash growled at this. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am. All that is important is that you are on my ship and I will not allow that! I suggest that you surrender so that I don't have to hurt you." The strange man said this last part as he pulled a poke ball off his belt and released a slowking.

"That's not going to be happening any time soon." Ash said. "Garchomp, seal the hallway and get over here!" Ash heard a loud crash and he turned to see Garchomp coming into the room.

"What's next?" Garchomp asked.

"Flamethrower on the slowking!" Ash commanded.

The dragon pokemon released a stream of flame directly at the slowking.

"Psychic." Ash's opponent ordered. The flames began glowing blue as Slowking used his mind to turn the fire around.

"Sandstorm." Ash commanded as Garchomp launched a whirlwind of sand at the flame. The sandstorm absorbed the flames and continued on its path into the water pokemon.

Ash's opponent panicked. "Hydro pump, Slowking!" He screamed. Slowking launched a jet of pressurized water at the twister of sand and fire. Sand was flung everywhere as the two projectiles collided.

_"Use dragon claw!" _Ash commanded telepathically. Garchomp rushed forward under the cover of the sand and struck his opponent with claws glowing green. The sandstorm dissipated and the opposing trainer could see that the garchomp was standing triumphantly next to an unconscious slowking.

Ash, after having closed the gap between the two trainers, lifted his opponent by his shirt and growled, "You will tell me where Latias is, or you will force me to take drastic measures, Conway."

Conway laughed at this, "Do you seriously think you are the one to make demands here? You are on my ship, and my grunts will eventually get here. There is no escape."

Ash grinned at this, but the grin didn't reach his eyes. "You should know, I make my own ways out. Garchomp, Draco meteor, at the wall."

Garchomp launched a blast of pure draconian energy at the wall. The metal of the ship pealed out to reveal open seas. Ash recalled his garchomp and sent out Dragonite.

"Can you take us back to Alto mare?" He asked.

"Easily." His dragonite replied. Ash pulled Conway over into a fireman's carry and climbed onto Dragonite. With a crash, Ash saw grunts pouring into the room as Dragonite took them higher into the sky before turning towards Alto Mare.

"This shouldn't have been possible." Conway muttered to himself.

Dragonite arrived back in Alto Mare within several minutes. Ash saw Raichu and Charizard standing on the deserted dock. Ash sent out Garchomp.

"Did you two have any luck?" Ash asked them.

"Nothing useful." Raichu stated sadly.

"Well, I brought an old friend with me. Say hi to Conway, Raichu." Ash said as he roughly pulled Conway off his shoulder and into the ring of pokemon. "Remember, we fought him in the Lily of the Valley Conference."

"Please don't hurt me." He pleaded as he cowered under the pokemons' glares.

Ash put on a fake look shock hurt. "Hurt you? I wouldn't hurt you if you told me everything I need to know about your organization and where the latias your group took is. Although," At this point Ash's expression changed to one of rage and hatred, "If you leave out even one tiny detail or I find out you are lying, I will personally track you down a rip you limb from limb before I feed your remains to my hydreigon. Are we clear?" The only response Ash got was a meek shake of a head from Conway.

"Good," Ash said, "Now tell me, who-"

"Ash!" Ash turned around to see Hydreigon flying at a frantic pace. As he got closer, Ash could hear two of his heads murmuring "Oh, Arceus. It's all my fault."

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"I'm sorry Ash it just happened and…"

"Tell me what happened!" Ash all but roared. For once all three heads were saying the same thing, which in this case was nothing.

Finally, the middle head gathered enough courage to speak. "Well, uh… you see, Flygon was, um, captured."

**A/N: So yeah, Ash has a prisoner while the organization that shall remain a mystery until next has captured Flygon. On an entirely unrelated note I will probably be posting a new story within a couple of days, so keep a look out for it, but don't forget to review this chapter first! Please?**


	8. A New Threat Arises

**A/N: Hi! I am postponing the new story because I want to get farther into this one before a new one is written. I know this is a very short chapter, but I felt bad for leaving you hanging for three weeks and I don't have much time. Now onto the reviews!**

**Antman0909: I'm glad you didn't see it coming. That makes my job so much more fun.**

**DeathGoblin: Thanks for the advice. In regards to the champions being able to sense dragons, this is a world with mysterious creatures that can breathe fire and move things with their minds as well as many other things, and having the ability to sense dragons is far-fetched? I see what you are saying, but there are many people in the anime that can do unnatural things, such as Sabrina's psychic or Sir Aaron's use of the aura. Also, the answers to those questions were that Ash's friends, except for Gary, kept bugging him about his loss to Cameron. He was fed up with it and he left. He simply wants to avoid his old friends because it would be too much trouble to explain what happens, although that is only what you readers know at this point. There may or may not be a much deeper reason.**

**WhiteEagle1985: I'm glad I know you think it was a great chapter**

**And now on with the story!**

(Ash's POV)

Everyone present fell into a shocked silence. The silence was broken by a loud wail from Dragonite as she fell to the streets weeping.

Out of the corner of his eye Ash saw Conway trying to slip away unnoticed.

"Raichu, Garchomp," Ash commanded with a bitter edge to his voice, "Disarm Conway and make sure he stays put."

As the two pokemon left to begin their task, Ash turned to the other two. "Hydreigon, Charizard, I need you two to find Iris and Lance. Meet back here in ten minutes."

"Dragonite," Ash said as she turned to look at him, "I need you to be strong. I know that this hurt you, but if we have any chance of getting him back we will need every single able body to fight the enemy. Besides," Ash's voice grew gentle at this part, "I know that Flygon wouldn't want you to be like this."

Dragonite let out a sniffle. "Yeah." She answered.

"Now it's time to get some answers out of the hostage." Ash declared as he looked at Conway. "Tell me, where are those boats headed?"

Conway, who looked quite nervous, replied, "We have a base set up in Vermilion city. That is where the boats are headed."

Ash nodded his head, "Excellent. What will happen to the pokemon you took today?"

"I really don't know. They will most likely be put in prison cells."

Ash was about to ask a third question when he saw Lance in the distance. He walked over to Ash.

"Who is this, Ash?" He asked inquisitively.

"He was one of the men working for a new criminal organization." He told Lance before he turned back to Conway. "What is the name of your group and what is your purpose?"

"Our boss is a strange one. She named the group 'The Dragon Busters' after her long-held ambition to hunt down and defeat all the dragons of the world. That is our goal, to defeat the mighty dragon-types." Conway declared, pride evident in his voice.

"Lance," Ash began, "I need transportation to Vermilion city."

The champion nodded. "I have a boat waiting east of here. I'll come with you." He said.

Ash shook his head at this. "I need to do this alone. Besides, you have to focus on the tournament."

"Very well, I will respect your wishes." Lance sighed.

"Garchomp, grab Conway." Ash commanded as he returned his other pokemon to their pokeballs. Raichu hopped onto his shoulder as the dragon master began walking towards the boat.

Ash leapt off the boat the second it reached Vermillion city. He made a bee-line for the building next to the pokemon gym, ironically. The Dragon Master had interrogated Conway on the hideout's location while on the boat before he told the guard to put Conway under lock-and-key.

Ash hid on the side wall of the building as Raichu walked around front. The electric-type released a weak stream or energy at the two guards. They fell to the ground silently as Ash walked around front. Raichu let loose a small bolt of energy, frying the electronic lock. The two partners strode through the door to see two guards staring at them.

"Thunder bolt." Ash commanded.

Raichu electrocuted the men before they had time to release their pokemon. They fell to the ground as Ash and Raichu continued their stealthy invasion.

The duo continued though the corridor, careful to avoid making unnecessary noise. Raichu had to knock out another grunt as they wandered the halls, intent on finding their targets.

As they were spotted by yet another grunt, Ash decided enough was enough.

"No." Ash told Raichu as the disguised latios ran up to the grunt. He grabbed the poor grunt by the collar and lifted him against a wall.

"Listen here," Ash snarled at the man, "I will give you one chance to tell me where your prisoners are before I give my Raichu a chance to work on iron tail."

The man visibly pale at that. "S-s-second door on the right. Please let me go!" He squealed.

Ash dropped the man and dashed to the described door. What he saw as he opened the door made his stomach drop. At the far end of the corridor there was a French-style guillotine. But that is not what filled Ash with despair. It was that his flygon was strapped there, and a womanwith dark pink hair was ordering the drop of the black blade.

**A/N: Uh-Oh! Flygon's in trouble and it seems as though there is nothing Ash can do. But there is something you can do! Review! Help save Flygon! Tell me why you think I had the base set in Vermillion city and when you figured out who this "woman with dark pink hair" is.**


End file.
